Never letting go
by xRAWR.2627
Summary: Draco and Hermione had first met on the station, but whats this? LOVE HAS GROWN AT THEIR FIRST GLANCE!
1. Chapter 1 First greetings

Never letting go Chapter 1; First greetings

It was the start of a breezy September. A bushy haired girl walked through the streets pushing a trolley, her name was Hermione Granger, or better known as 'the big know-it-all'. The wind blew as Hermione made her way to the King's Cross Station. It was her first day. She skipped in joy, she just couldn't believe she was a witch, she thought they only existed in movies or books. It has been a month since she got her letter, ever since, she has been terribly excited, excited enough to throw a television out the window.

She ran through the barrier between the platforms 9 and 10. Her heart filled with joy as she looked at the Hogwarts Express, she jumped in joy with a big smile on her face. "Move! You're in the way!" Hermione has been pushed firmly and tripped. She closed her eyes, hoping for a thud, but nothing happened. She opened her eyes and caught light blue eyes; a boy has caught her by the waist. He looked liked her age. He had silvery-blond hair, a handsome face, and beautiful eyes. As for him, he saw not a hideous looking girl, but a girl with beautiful hazel eyes, bushy hair, and a pretty face. They both felt butterflies. Lips so close as if they were to kiss, eyes fixed on each other's, faces with a smile, as if sparks flew. "DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY! HURRY UP! YOU'LL BE LATE!" The boy's mother yelled a mile away; this broke their 1minute gaze. "Oh umm... Sorry about that... I have to go, bye!" he said as he walked to his mother and father. 'Draco Lucius Malfoy. He seems, wonderful...' Hermione thought as she went to her trolley and walked to the entrance of the train. 'That girl was beautiful...' Draco thought as he went in search for an empty compartment.

Hermione walked down the hall of the train, and spotted a compartment. She entered it hopefully finding no one there, but saw Draco sitting by the window. She didn't want to search for another compartment so she just asked: "Excuse me? Do you mind if I join you? I might get lost if I keep on searching." "Not at all" he said as Hermione sat down. "May I ask for your name? You seem very lovely." She blushed at this compliment. "I'm Hermione Jane Granger. You must be Draco, am I correct?" "Yes. What house do you want to be sorted in, Granger?" "I don't know, they all seem to be pleasant either way." The train suddenly stopped forcefully, Draco was pushed off his seat, and luckily landed before hitting Hermione's face. Although, their faces were, once again, so close. His arms between her head, this cause butterflies. "S-sorry" Draco said as he backed away and sat down his seat. "It's alright, I guess." Hermione said, still blushing hardly. There was silence. "Um, I don't want to be rude but, can I leave this compartment?" Hermione asked Draco. "Go on, it's your wish." He said and Hermione climbed up the seat to get her luggage. "Let me help you with that." "Thanks." After getting her luggage down, Hermione slid the compartment door open. "Nice meeting you Malfoy, farewell for now." She said as she left. 'Farewell my lovely.' Draco thought.


	2. Chapter 2 Concealed from oneanother

**Hi guys! (:**

**Sorry the previous chapter was short; I work on this story at late night. And I began writing a horror-like story on my notepad. -.-" ((: **

**LadySarahj ;**

**Well, I wanted to continue as it said in the book. In this chapter, she still hasn't met Harry and Ron, so the story will be incomplete. Also, she felt too awkward. She isn't used to being that close to a boy yet.**

**Rinri-Wondard ;**

**Draco will be the Draco in the movies. I want to put a love twist in them. I'm glad you enjoyed reading. Even so, you should post!**

**Thank you for reviewing. (:**

**Never letting go;**

**Chapter 2: Concealed from one-another**

Hermione left the compartment as fast as she could, this wasn't right. _Something's with him, but what is it?_ She asked herself. This wasn't the right time to have any distractions for her studies. Hermione likes to show the teachers how much she's learned, and she almost forgot all of them when she bumped into Draco. She felt something in her stomach, something unusual. _I must be hungry..._ thought Hermione as she entered a compartment with some first years. **(( Sorry for intruding in this part, I would like to point out that starting from here, her meeting with Neville, Harry and Ron will happen, though, I will not put it here in this chapter. I will continue from where Hermione leaves Ron and Harry's compartment. ))**

"What an idiot. That wasn't even a spell!" Hermione muttered to herself. "THERE'S NO SUCH SPELL!" "What's wrong with you?" said a cold voice. Hermione turned around and saw a boy with a chubby complexion. "Well? Get out of the way if your just gonna stand there!" He bellowed and pushed Hermione to the side of the hall. There was a surprise behind that boy. Draco Malfoy was swaggering behind him. _That was… surprisingly odd…_ Hermione made her way back to Neville's compartment, trying to forget the unexpected surprise. "Oh Hermione, you're back." Neville said with delight. People usually make up an excuse to get away from him, so, he was pleased to see Hermione back. "Hi Neville. Have you found Trevor yet?" "Oh yeah, he was in my cloak after all... Tricky little fellow, this one." Neville replied. _So is Malfoy. _Hermione muttered once again. She was starting to have this bad case of muttering to herself, she felt annoyed.

"Oi, Granger." A familiar voice spoke. "Sorry about Crabbe, he has a bad habit of pushing Mudbloods around." "It's alright Malfoy." Replied Hermione coldly. She shot him a glare. "A low-level girl sitting with dim-wits. Granger, nice company you have here." He replied in a cold tone and a mocking attitude. "For your information Malfoy," Hermione began. "They are not 'dim-wits', YOU ARE. Only a dim-wit would call others that. And I am not low-leveled!" Silence fell. "HOW DARE YOU SHOUT AT YOUR-" "THAT'S IT, I'VE HAD ENOUGH!" Hermione interrupted. "STUPEFY!" There was a thud. Draco had fallen on the floor, unconscious. _Well, that's great Hermione! First day and you've already had a fight! _Hermione heard footsteps. "Oh dear!" said a shaky voice. Professor McGonagall examined Draco carefully. "WHO DID THIS?" Neville stood up, shaking. "I-I did it P-professor." _NEVILLE… _Hermione thought as she stood there, with shame. "That is unacceptable! You could have been expelled immediately! But since this is your first day, only 50 points will be taken from whatever house you'll be sorted in!" McGonagall said as she dragged Draco's body into the front of the train. "Neville, why'd you-"

"Hermione, it's what friends do." Neville smiled. Hermione filled with joy and returned the smile.


End file.
